bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 32
is the thirty-second episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the nineteenth episode of the second season. Summary Izuku remains at Hosu General Hospital on the fifth day of the internships. Tenya left on the day of his test results to be with his family. Shoto's injuries weren't as severe so he returned to his father's agency. As he departs, Shoto tells Izuku he hopes to shame his father since he helped defeat Stain and not Endeavor. After he leaves, Izuku ponders how everyone else's internships are going. Elsewhere, Katsuki and Best Jeanist patrol the streets. Best Jeanist asks Katsuki what the purpose of patrols are, to which he incorrectly answers is to beat up criminals on the spot. Best Jeanist is recognized by a group of fangirls and he replies that patrols give public peace of mind. Katsuki is recognized by a group of young boys who make fun of him for the Sludge Villain incident. Katsuki angrily yells at them, forcing Best Jeanist to reprimand him. Katsuki tries to speak with them more nicely, but ends up yelling and making them cry again. This makes Best Jeanist worry Katsuki's pride will ruin his potential to be a great pro. At Gunhead's agency, the Battle Hero teaches Ochaco the basics of fighting against someone wielding a knife. Itsuka and Momo accompany Uwabami through the public as she's surrounded by her fans. Fourth Kind takes Kirishima and Tetsutetsu to clean up a local park, and Deatharms leads Kyoka through a real rescue mission. On the Oki Mariner ship docked by the sea, Tsuyu interns with Selkie and his sidekick Sirius. After she finishes cleaning the deck, Tsuyu has a conversation with Sirius on the reality of being a hero. It doesn't appear to be so glamorous as most students would think, but Sirius claims that she learned what was actually important about being a hero through her internship with Selkie. Tsuyu asks what it was, but Sirius says she needs to find out on her own. Then, Selkie finds them both sitting down and scolds them for not doing work. Sirius corrects him, stating that Tsuyu finished her chores and is being supervised properly. Selkie apologizes, and then one of his crew members says they've received a mission from the coast guard. The Oki Mariner departs to investigate a trade ship that had its cargo stolen by stowaways. Selkie takes to the water himself to search for the ship while Tsuyu and Sirius search via radar during the night. Their search turns up empty, but the crew receives a message that a boat thought to belong to the stowaways is in their general area after escaping another pursuer. Selkie returns to the ship after confirming the location of the boat and they eventually happen upon it. Selkie boards the ship without Tsuyu, much to her dismay. Onboard the fishing boat, Selkie and a couple of his crewmates are trapped inside after being fooled. Using her Quirk, Sirius hears Selkie tell her this boat was a decoy and they must pursue the real stowaways. They find another boat hiding in the shadows of a large rock and board it. They are immediately attacked by the criminal ringleader: Innsmouth. Innsmouth wraps his tentacles around Sirius and threatens to crush her if Tsuyu doesn't tell her superiors to call off the search. Inspired by Sirius' words from earlier, Tsuyu gives away their location, angering Innsmouth. The villain attacks and Tsuyu jumps around to avoid his blows. She tries to use her tongue to secure Sirius, but Innsmouth grabs it and slams her into one of the rocks. He pins her down, but just as he prepares to finish her off, Selkie arrives to save the day. Innsmouth blinds him, but using his Quirk, he eco-locates and defeats the villain. Afterwards, Tsuyu tells Sirius she's discovered whats important about being a hero. The criminals are all arrested and the coast guard thanks Tsuyu for her involvement. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hero Agency Internships **Tsuyu Asui, Sirius & Selkie vs. Innsmouth Anime & Manga Differences *This is the first episode of the series that has next to no following of the manga, making it the first anime-original episode. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 32